


More than dreams

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [16]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mystery, Non Idol AU, Relationship Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23844202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 16: Heads or tails?It’s starting to wear out on Ten, too. He thinks it would be better if Kun finally told him what is it that he sees. He asks each night or morning, yet all Kun answers is don’t worry about it or it's nothing. All he knows that they're weird, there’s no conclusion Ten can draw out.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 30 day writing challenge [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	More than dreams

“This is my moms cousin,” Kun points his finger on a lady in a photo taken ages ago, “she actually ran away from the whole family, the dramatic goodbye-letter, all of her money out of the account, no sign of her for _years_!” He drags the finger down the pleasant texture, “Apparently, she thought that everyone hated her, mom always has a story about her psychotic antics before she left.” Next to Kun, wrapped in a comforter, Ten keeps nodding, making sure that Kun knows he’s following along. “Then, she just came back one day and we all pretended that nothing had happened. I think she was that one _strange_ woman you told me about, from the wedding, remember?” Kun nudges the others arm.

“Yeah,” Ten agrees, “the one with the bright, short, red dress. _And_ she gave us that big candle.” They both chuckle, knowing how both of them hate the round candle that never finds place in their apartment – too big and too round.

Kun slowly sways his head, “That’s the one… Oh! And this man right here – he was a policeman, _but_ then got fired, because he went on a vacation road trip with his duty car. Got caught, then went off the rails and now lives in… a one-room flat, I think.” Kun stretches his legs in the limited space of their sofa, Ten rolls a little further away, so he wouldn’t get hit. “He’s an alcoholic now, sadly. He was cool. Baby me was over the roof with a uncle who is a policeman.”

Ten looks at the photo longer, trying to recall at least the name of the man, but nothing comes to his mind, “I haven’t met him, have I?” He looks at Kun, who’s busy with a wine glass now.

“Hmm, I don’t think so. He did send us a letter - the one you always skip, because it’s in a _too simple_ _envelope_. But, I don’t know, he isn’t close with any relatives anymore.” Kun offers the last sip of the red drink to Ten, who gladly accepts it by extending his hand from underneath the blanket.

“You have a strange family.” Ten states, before enjoying the last of the wine.

“A little bit,” The elder waits until the glass is empty and, as soon as receives it back, asks, “sleep?”

-

Ten feels the mattress drastically move out of nowhere, which makes him jump awake. The room is still dark, but there’s enough light to make out Kuns figure, who is sitting up, too. They both stay silent, with Kun rubbing his arms and staring into nothing. Ten debates whether it’s just a bad dream or something more, yet doesn’t dare to ask. Rather, his comforts the other by gently rubbing his back with one hand. Kun stills at first, but relaxes just as fast.

“Sorry,” Kuns throat a little sore from the cold air in the bedroom, “bad dream.” Ten hums instead of answering, keeping the hand movement in the rhythm.

“You want to talk about it?”

Kun sighs, turning slightly towards the other, “It’s okay, lets go back to sleep.”

They carefully settle back down together, Kun curling against Tens side. The younger keeps soothingly caressing Kuns back until he falls asleep, not sure if Kun did too.

-

The same thing happens during the next night, this time Kun gets out of the bed for a glass of water, leaving his other half more concerned than the previous night. Ten waits until the other comes back and asks again if he would like to tell him about it, Kun denies the offer again. Once they lay down, Kun keeps on twisting and turning around, not letting either of them sleep.

Ten offers to check his temperature, just in a case he has fever. He has to rummage through the bathroom drawer for a while to find the thermometer, but it was not even worth it, as Kuns temperature is normal. Instead of fever medication, on his way back from putting away the thermometer, Ten gives the other a pill of valerian.

-

Yet another weekend, they both are spending all day together, in the evening ending up curled together on the living rooms sofa. Ten is comfortably resting on halfway on top of Kun, his back to be exact, who is laying on his stomach. Technically, they’re supposed to be watching a movie on TV, but Kun keeps on bothering Ten by moving around and time to time throws a piece of popcorn somewhere behind his back.

Ten soon gets too annoyed by it and pretends to be hurt, only for Kun to announce his victory of getting him off of his back. Instead of teasing the other, Ten goes to the kitchen to look for something more filling than a tiny pieces of corn covered in cheap butter. Kun stays behind, getting into a more pleasant position now that the whole furniture is only for him.

The younger is standing by the fridge, trying to choose between a late bowl of cereal with milk or a sandwich, which requires more work than the first option. Cereal it is.  
As he’s reaching for the bowl from one of the upper shelves, Kun starts to cough loudly from the other room. Ten doesn’t pay much attention to it at first, until he hears hurried footsteps running to the direction of the bathroom.

Forgetting about his late snack, Ten rushes to check what is happening to Kun.

Reached the bathroom, whose door has left open, Ten is met with a strange look in front of him. Kun is leaning very close to the mirror, carefully checking something Ten doesn’t know about, the water running down the drain is a waste. He is panting, not coughing anymore, but the breaths are still too audible. For a second Ten guesses that the other is scarred.

“What happened?” Kun doesn’t move away, doesn’t stop whatever is doing.

With panicked eyes, he turns his head to Ten, “I swallowed something.” The disappointed _oh,_ that comes out of Tens mouth makes Kun turn away. Ten believes the other is overreacting, but neither will he back out.

“It won’t come back y’know. Was it big or small? A bug?” Ten steps in the small room, just to stop the water flow in the sink.

Kun closes his mouth and turns back to stare in the mirror for a moment, “Something small, and hard. Tiny almost.” He exhales deeply and rubs his eyes with a hand.

Ten rests one arm against the surface next to sink, “Maybe a piece of popcorn that didn’t pop?” He gives taller a teasing smirk, “A popcorn tree will grow in your stomach.” Ten pokes one finger into Kuns tummy, in order to get the tension down a bit. The other immediately wraps his arms around his torso in defence. He tries to do the same to Ten, but Ten did expect him to do that, so he moves away just in time to dodge the pointy finger.

“Then you’d have multiple midnight-snack trees by now.”

-

Kun wakes up from a dream that night, this time, however, it is worse than other times. He’s shaking a little bit, his palms are cold and no matter what Ten does or says in order to calm the other down – nothing helps. They’ve been sitting in the bed for solid thirty minutes by now, Ten even turned the bedside lamp on, it’s barely three hours after the midnight and his eyes hurt.

After some more time of Ten rambling about random things to get Kuns mind off and so much massaging that his arms hurt, Kun speaks up, “It’s… weird. The dreams, I mean.” Even though they speak about pretty much everything with each other, Kuns voice is uncertain. “They’re not nightmares.”

“What happens in them?”

Kun sighs and places his own hand on top of the one on his shoulder, “It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” He says, now calm, “Go back to sleep, I’ll make myself some tea.”

The worry does not lessen in Ten, if anything, all he can think about while falling back to sleep is how Kun sits alone in a different room, in the middle of the night, about what doesn’t let his lover sleep.

-

Kun skips his breakfast the next morning, Ten can tell by the way there are no dirty dishes for him to wash before he heads out for his own daily duties.

However, once they’re both home and altogether they’ve cooked dinner, Kun devours full two portions, making Ten curious, “Did you even have lunch?” Kun’s in the middle of a bite, he lift his eyes to look at Ten, not understanding if the question is serious or not.

Kun takes his time with swallowing the bit, “I wasn’t hungry, had a cup of coffee though.” His eyes dart back to the plate.

“That’s not healthy.” Ten marks out in monotone, already done with his dinner, keeping Kun company rather than getting ready for sleep.

The other nods slowly, too occupied with the utensils in his hand, “I know,” Kun stuffs his mouth with a big bite, “but it’s just one day.” He looks back at Ten and sends him a sweet smile.

-

Ten can feel how Kun leaves the bed in the middle of the night again. This time, he doesn’t bother to get up. Fourth day, four days has Kun gotten up from his sleep and not be able to fall back asleep in one week, at least it’s Saturday tomorrow, Ten hopes he’ll catch up on some sleep then.

First two nights Ten did stay up with Kun for a while, before the younger was told to go back to sleep and Kun himself left to _make tea_. And Ten did obey, his work taking a lot of energy, he needs a good sleep. He almost feels guilty tonight, when Kun leaves the room. Is it fair that he can sleep soundly, while the other has been struggling so badly lately? Should he stay up with Kun? Maybe Kun returns just right after Ten falls asleep, which is always under five minutes, and things actually aren’t that bad.

But it’s starting to wear out on Ten, too. He thinks it would be better if Kun finally told him what is it that he sees. He asks each night or morning, yet all Kun answers is _don’t worry about it_ or _it’s nothing_. All he knows that the dreams are weird, there’s no conclusion Ten can draw out. A weird dream can be a dog with five legs or having snakes for fingers that slowly devour you.

-

“I thought about something…” Ten made a decision a few days ago, after doing some digging through the internet, “but, if you don’t like it, you’ll forget what I said, okay?” The sleeplessness now is showing on Kuns face and it’s hard to miss. His skin is even paler now, dryer underneath Tens fingers. There are blue-ish moons under Kuns eyes, not mentioning the new addition of eye-bags. He also has started to eat less, that’s another worry Ten has been told not to dwell on, the poor answers are starting to hurt him. Kuns head in his lap shifts, so he can look up to Ten, who is playing with his hair. Kun doesn’t answer, but expects Ten to continue, “Maybe it’s hard for you to… talk to me about, about things.”  
Ten tiny bit expected Kun to say _no, you know I can tell you everything_ , but he doesn’t, so Ten swallows the knot in his throat and goes on, “Maybe, just maybe, you could, if you want, talk to a…. a professional. A psychologist, perhaps?”

Kun sighs as his face twists and he sits up, he runs a hand through his hair, fixing what Ten had ruined, “Ten,” Kun’s voice is stern, Ten already knows what’s coming, “I told you not to worry about it.”

“Yeah, but how can’t I?” Ten answers harshly, but it’s the truth. Another answer about how Ten is thinking too much about it won’t satisfy him, “You don’t sleep,” He starts to count on his fingers, bending one down, “you don’t eat, you don’t run, you can’t sit through a movie. Am I just supposed to pass on that?”

“See,” Kuns dodging a bullet, “this is exactly why you should _not_ think about it, you’re straining yourself.”

Ten laughs in disbelief, “This isn’t about me,” the tone of his voice mocking, “what, you’re down to keep on going like _this_?” Kun turns away from him and simply gets off the sofa as Ten was just heating up.

“I’m going to sleep.” Kun’s tone may be calm, but the other knows he’s hiding something.

“Yeah, for how long?” Ten shouts as Kun moves further and further, “Five? Four hours?”

-

For the next days they don’t talk unless is awfully necessary. Ten wakes up when Kun is gone and goes to sleep before him, he’s not even sure if Kun sleeps in the same bed as him. If he _even_ sleeps. Ten takes the very side of the bed, just enough so he wouldn’t fall out while turning around in sleep. He puts in earphones to block any sounds, if some still make it through – he does not pay any attention to them.

The dinner they usually had together after a long day, evenings being the only time to catch up with each other, have turned into Ten sitting by the worktable in their bedroom with a bowl of noodles, while Kun does god knows what outside Tens safe space.

  
On Saturday, Ten even did his laundry separately from Kun.

The weekend turns out to be the worst. Both of them used to spending time side by side, now bored in four walls. Ten misses the usual routine they would go through each free day with fancy breakfasts, walks, teasing, a little bit of chores and bunch of stolen kisses.

-

Ten patiently waits for Kun to come home, just to know if he gets to live another day or not. He didn’t make anything for dinner, something telling him that the worse scenario that he came up with will be the one to come into reality.

When Ten finally hears how the entrance door opens and closes, he freezes in his spot in the chair, a cup of tea in front of him, together with the basket of sweets, he won’t be able to see Kun once he enters. His back faces the kitchen doorframe.

However, he can certainly hear the footsteps that are wandering around their apartment fast, Ten knows Kun is looking for him. Especially, when the elder takes the seat right opposite Ten, where he would usually sit when they eat meals.

They both stay silent, Kun eyeing Ten with something between anger and hurt, Ten feels awful, but he can’t show it, not now. His husband looks so different tonight, so tired. Kun searches for something in his pocket, he soon finds it – a small post it note. The note is thrown on the table, almost reaching the mug in Tens hand. He stares at it for a moment, then back to Kun, who has now crossed his arms and nudges his head to the yellow square.

Ten takes it between his fingers, inspecting, before opening slowly.

“Happy?” Kun asks before Ten has even read it what it says. The younger scans over the text multiple times, Kun meanwhile stands up and leaves the kitchen. _Friday, 5 pm, dr. yoo’s clinic, address: find internet._ Tears slightly burn Tens eyes, but it’s alright, at least he didn’t get yelled at for calling Kuns mother.

-

On Friday Ten does cook dinner. He has no clue how long it would take for Kun to get home, but he’s willing to wait. The meal is rich with multiple side dishes filled with different spices, the whole apartment smells like food. He even bought wine, in hopes that they’ll fall back this exact evening. The table is made with the set they received as a wedding gift, Ten folded the table tissues following a tutorial, there’s a candle in the middle of the table.

When Kun arrives home, Ten has busied himself with sketching on one of the white tissues. He listens how Kun takes off his coat and his shoes, drops his work bag, then picks it up and disappears into the bedroom, probably to change into more comfortable clothes. However, no more sounds come, neither does Kun come out, making Ten anxious.

After a long debate between Ten himself about if he really wasted all this money on products and how he should be happy that Kun is resting, doors close and open again. A new feeing of hope bloom in Tens chest as he keeps on waiting.  
Kun comes in after a few minutes, Ten immediately turns to look at him, not caring about the tissues that falls on the floor.

Kun just stands by the doorframe in his old shirt and sweatpants, completely still, “Oh,” Ten can’t believe how the other didn’t suspect anything, his eyes fall onto the floor, a feel of shame crawls up from his chest, to his nape and cheeks. They’ve had plenty of fights ever since they met, but they can always talk it out, but now one of them _doesn’t_ talk, settling up an unknown before barrier. “Did you already eat?” Kun speaks up after a painful pause.

“No,” Ten carefully says, “I was waiting for you.” He turns to sit properly in the chair, picks up the tissue with one hand and pushes it into one of his pockets. His heartbeat echoes in his ears, making him feel dizzy as Ten stands up to reach the bowl from the opposite side of the table. Kun still hasn’t moved from his place or said anything, Ten’s only wish is to be swallowed whole by a black hole that could open right now under his feet.

Ten has already sat down and started to fill his plate with vegetables, when he feels Kun from his back. Cautiously a pair of arms slide down, starting from Tens shoulders to his chest, where they link. He looks down at the spot where they’re crossed, until Kun places his cheek on top of Tens crown.

-

The quality of Kuns sleep does not get better. The slightest sounds or Ten shifting from one side to the other makes him startle awake, at least falling back to sleep isn’t such a big problem anymore. If it does cause some trouble, Kun takes the medicine suggested by the doctor and easily drifts to sleep.

He still doesn’t eat that often, but when he does, it’s a lot, but Ten still counts it as a win, because Kuns round cheeks and squishy arms are slowly making a return and the tiredness is visibly soothing away.

-

Kun has been on the edge the whole week, Ten can clearly see. However, he doesn’t mention it, since he found out that Kun rather not talk about it. Yes, he is sleeping better and better, but during the day Kun zones out, doesn’t hear Ten calling him or forgets about little to big things. Ten looks after him twice as much, but won’t speak up about it. Unless, it gets too out of the hand, Ten promises himself.

Ten watches Kun flinch as the knife drops out of his hand and onto the cutting board. Feels as he stills when it starts to rain in the middle of the night, when the actors in the movie get loud. Kun doesn’t hear Ten calling him multiple times from the other end of the food aisle, when Ten keeps talking while the other drives and doesn’t give answers. Unwillingly, their apartment gets more and more silent.

One afternoon Ten comes back home after a hard day at work, tired and with aching muscles, yet it’s only Thursday, meaning that Friday is still ahead. The usual chores feel too much of a bother, hopefully, Kun won’t mind skipping dinner today again. As soon as his daily clothes are off, Ten crawls in the bed to take a nap in order to shorten the time until Kuns arrival.

He’s woken up by almost a slam of the doors, he probably shouldn’t have left the window open in the living room. Ten slowly blinks the sleep away, before getting out of bed and getting a sweater out of the wardrobe. The living room is unpleasantly cool, but Kun is already working on the window. Seems like Ten goes unnoticed, because when he reaches the other with fast steps, Kun freezes on the spot. The elders shirt is still cold, but it doesn’t stop Ten from snuggling into it.  
Kun greets him with a _Hi_ and for a moment carefully wraps his own arms around the shorter. Ten had already sagged against Kuns chest, enjoying the familiar scent of his perfume, when Kun detached them from each other and went on with his routine. Ten doesn’t mind, he’ll just follow Kun around until he gets the affection and pampering he’s carving.

And so he does, but Kun manages too dodge each of Tens attempts. Other times, Kun would have picked up Tens mood immediately, and Ten knows it, which only brings his mood down more. He’s too tired to argue again, so it’s between going to sleep and forgetting about or keeping Kun company in hopes to get some cuddles or kisses before sleep, further intimacy forgotten weeks ago. Ten understands it, so he doesn’t push it.

“Are you angry at me?” Ten knows he sounds childish, but he believes that that’s the best guess that won’t end up in them ignoring each other for days.

Kun is sipping on chamomile tea and playing with a cookie on the table, a dinner, “No… why do you think so?” His voice quiet, barely reaching Tens ears. The rim of the cup is back to his lips.

Ten sighs and lays his top and sprawls his arm on the kitchen table, is there even a point of this, single nights sleep and he’ll be back to normal. He doesn’t answer to Kun, just listens to the regular sips with closed eyes as a headache settles. Ten is still cold, nonetheless the closed window or thick sweater. He tries not to drift to sleep, falling asleep on the table would be uncomfortable, but from the other side, Kun maybe would carry him to bed.

But Kun is tired too, so Ten stays awake.

Ten puts his head on now crossed arms and stares at the unfinished cookies. There are no other sounds in any of the rooms, apart from Kuns constant drinking.

“Do you…” Ten drags it, not sure how to properly put it into words, just to not irritate Kun, “…want to, break up?” Ten doesn’t know if it’s the drowsiness or suddenly he’s the bravest man on the earth. Definitely not the second one, as he can’t look Kun in the eyes. “I won’t be… angry – y’know.”

Now, Kun is the one not answering. Ten keeps himself distracted with the wooden line on the table, follows all of the curves and goes around the circles. Maybe he should’ve just gone to sleep. There is no more tea-sipping, Tens palms start to sweat, it just slipped, he didn’t weight out the consequences. He looks up to Kun to try and read out at least one emotion besides tiredness from him. Kun is frowning, looking down on Ten.

“No, not really… do you?” Kun puts the mug back on table, his eyes doesn’t leave Ten. The frown is gone and he looks a little troubled now, it should worry Ten, but this time it has the opposite result.

With an exhale, he answers, “No, I don’t.”

“Are you feeling good?” Kun finally asks, but Ten knows that he doesn’t mean his mood overall, just the question. Ten chuckles lightly, rolling his head to the side, letting the smile fade away.

“Kun,” Ten extends his arm, unfolding it, “be honest,” His hand finds its place on top Kuns palm, wrapped around the cup, in a comforting manner, “are you sick?” They stare at each other for a while, giving Ten more and more time to prepare himself for the answer.

From the other side of the table, Kun gets up, slipping his hand out of Tens grip, leaving the other stare at the wall. Tens hand drops on the table, as he hides his face in the other arm, still bent underneath him.

Loudly, the chair screeches as its legs are dragged on the tiles, the sound stops right next to Ten, who can hear Kun sit down. He doesn’t move, but Kun does, and Ten can’t tell if it will get better or worse. Kuns hands land on Tens shoulders, he slowly drags Ten up like a doll, then lets the limp body fall in his chest. The position is uncomfortable, at least for Ten, but he won’t move even a little bit. Kuns arms nicely fit around his body as he sways them slowly, it’s kind of awkward, how they both sit in different chairs.

So, Kuns hands move lower, until both hands are under Tens thighs and bottom, his chin on the others shoulder. With the little power that has left after the long day, Kun lifts Ten up ever so little, but just enough to shift him into his lap. Kun chuffs when the weight drops in his lap, Ten automatically moves his head up, rather resting it on Kuns shoulder, so does the elders arms, coming back up to wrap around the smaller torso.

They shift a little more until they’re perfectly tangled together, Ten can feel and hear how the other breathes, hears the pulse under his ear.

“I’m not sick,” Kun starts slowly, “it’s still… the dreams.” Ten sighs at the answer he’s so used to, “I know, it’s stupid, but.” Kuns palm sneaks underneath the others clothes until it reaches the bare skin of his lower back. He starts to draw patterns, making Tens body warm up, “I can’t help it, I don’t know what to do. Nothing makes it better.”

Ten closes his eyes, enjoying the warmth all around him, “Why do you never tell me about them?” He moves further, in order to be able to throw his arm around Kuns shoulders. His arm bends, so his fingers can play with the strands of hair on Kuns skull.

“Because they’re… embarrassing.” The fingers on Tens skin get harsher, he won’t say anything about it. “I’m an adult, and they are childish, they are dumb.” Ten hopes he isn’t too heavy for the other to handle, “If I told you, you can’t… dwell on it, and don’t mention it, okay?” The offer takes Ten aback, the hand playing with Kuns locks stops for a second, but he restarts the action right after.

“Okay,” Tens hand travels around until it gets the hold of the Kuns palm that is still free and links their fingers, with a light squeeze, he continues, “I promise.”

They stay like that for a moment, none of them speaking, Ten tries his best to make sure Kun feels relaxed under him, even leaves some small kisses on the side of Kuns neck.

“It’s about…” Kun says quietly and then exhales deeply, “teeth. But hear me out first.” _Teeth_. _This is all about teeth_. Ten is too tired to think how lame the reasoning is, so he continues to listen with a hum. “They, the dreams, are _so_ disturbing. I just can’t… sleep. Last night a person with no face was pouring teeth down my throat, so I would choke. The other night I was chased by someone and I tripped and fell on the ground, all of my skin was digging into the teeth that were in the dirt…” The fingers on Tens back stop, “One time we were in a restaurant, the waiter brought the meal and it looked normal, but then as I ate, there were teeth in the food and I swallowed them. I felt them go down my throat, so I drank the wine,” Kun chuckles lightly, “and there were more teeth.” Kun stops and Ten opens his eyes.

Ten sits up straight in the other lap and looks at him, Kuns head hangs low, “It’s not dumb, if it bothers you.” Kuns body shakes in a single laugh.

“An adult being scared of _fucking_ teeth?”

The younger lets his palm slide down to Kuns ear, massaging it lightly, “They don’t sound like regular dreams, especially since you see them so often.” Kun leans his head closer to the palm next to his ear.

“Sometimes, it’s just a normal dream, but then they just appear in the most disturbing place. I could be drinking water from a bottle and the next second I look at it, it is replaced with teeth that just fall out of my hand, and their texture…” Kun shivers, but finally looks up. Ten stops massaging his ear and gets a hold of his jaw, then chin. “Well, not divorcing me yet?” They both laugh, leaning into a kiss in unison.

-

“Heads or tails?” Kun asks once more this evening, mysterious smile on his lips.

Ten himself is constantly grinning, blame it on the shots, his luck is out of the window tonight, “Tails!”

Kun carefully places the coin on his finger, it falls once, making them both giggle. He succeeds on the second try, it is thrown in the air and lands in the middle of the coffee table, Ten curiously peeks at it, waiting for Kun to announce the result.

“Heads!” Kun cheerfully announces. In contrast, Ten groans as his hands cover his face in embarrassment. Another dare lost to Kun. But it’s alright, it has been a while since Ten has gotten to see happy Kun sit opposite him on the floor, while they play games and enjoy drinks on a Saturday. “I want you to… change into your _favourite_ neon shirt _and_ post a selfie with it in a story.” Ten whines, because he knows about which shirt Kun is talking. It’s a simple, all neon pink tank-top type of shirt, that Ten used to wear all the time to high-school parties, thinking that it’s the coolest thing in the world. “Or… triple shots.” Ten shots a glare at Kun.

“Triple?!” Kun shrugs his shoulders in answer, grinning, resting on his arms behind his back, Ten will get him back next week.

With a grunt, Ten gets up on his feet again to obey to the laws of the game. His head is spinning a little, the first steps he takes a little wobbly, but he quickly reaches their bedroom, where deep in wardrobe the cursed piece of clothing lays. On his way to the shelves, he takes off his shirt and throws it onto the floor, not bothering to pick it up.  
Even in the dark the shirt glows through all of his other clothes and Ten sarcastically curses at Kun in his mind.

He’s changing unhurriedly, when Kun calls for him from the other room, the tone of his voice not so happy anymore. Ten calls back, asking what’s wrong, the answer comes back after a moment of silence.

“Come here, please. Fast.” The tone of Kuns voice monotone.

Ten finishes getting the shirt on as he steps out of the bedroom, back into the room where Kun sits waiting for him. However, instead of the smiley Kun he left, now his lover sits on the floor frozen, metres away from his original spot, face turned sideways, as if avoiding something.

“Can you check the candle, please? Just look at it.”

Without a word, Ten does so. He slowly approaches the coffee table, where the wedding gift from one of Kuns relatives sits. The candle has been melting slowly as the evening went on. It’s round shape keeps the wax from melting to the sides, the fire creating a bowl-like shape. Ten peers over it, not getting himself too close. He notices them immediately, dirty-white heads hiding below the melted wax.

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello hope you've been doing great! The past days have been very nice for me, so I hope it's the same for you!
> 
> Oh, and I got the idea from the russian(?) show экстрасенсы как детективы lol  
> there was an old lady who also saw teeth in her dreams and one of the extrasenses(?) found a tooth sewed in the lady dress, which she received as a "gift" from her dead husbands ex-wife  
> Love that show :Ddd


End file.
